


潘洛斯三角

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 8o無料之一閱讀之前請確認自己詳閱此處提醒請確保知道作者本人很糟糕本文為倉->安<-丸之大三角過激式描寫有3p描寫有請確實做好避雷準備掃碼之後請不要外傳，會於8o之後統一放上Lof





	潘洛斯三角

大學生的深夜總是夜夜笙歌，KTV的便宜夜唱時段，杯盤狼藉的桌面，四處散落的酒瓶和酒罐子，沾到了食物殘渣的玻璃桌面上擺放著麥克風，等等如果不好好收拾，免不了最後是要花上一大筆清潔費，八成也是夠讓人荷包疼。

安田沒有很喜歡這種場合，並不是因為不喜歡喝酒和唱歌，只是不喜歡在這種場所下，大家都借著酒精這個藉口做些平時不被允許的事。分別有男女朋友的人卻毫不避嫌的互相碰觸，單身而來的人也隨之起舞，與其說是唱歌的場所，不如說多數都沉浸在被欲望所支配的時間。

手上還捏著裝著低酒精濃度酒的塑膠杯，仰頭一飲到杯底全空，安田放下杯子轉過頭去，剛剛猜拳喝酒不單單只是狂輸，還被笑了好幾次出拳姿勢很人妖的大倉已經醉倒在沙發上。稍稍視線一掃便能發現許多垂涎著他的人，而這之中還不只有女孩子，讓安田突然覺得他再不出手，可能今晚大倉先生前面或後面的防線總要潰退一個。

撈起手機按了幾下，看著時間上的小箭頭消失之後飛快地變成了已讀，那頭的網癮少年很快地給了回覆，得到回應的安田收起手機，在皮質沙發上並了兩下腳滑到了大倉身邊。看著他也些肉的圓潤臉頰，忍不住伸手戳了戳，果然戳上去的觸感如想像中柔軟，安田還讚歎了下他的髮膠質量真好，一整天玩下來髮型居然都沒怎麼亂，只有幾根瀏海稍稍離開了束縛，伸手撥了撥，大倉像是要躲開一般往一旁縮了縮，緩緩地睜開了閉著的眼睛，卻又瞇著眼睛像是為了對焦好看清楚眼前的人。

"醒醒，我叫maru來載我們了。"安田見他好歹是撐開了原本閉合的眼皮，也放大了手上的動作，拉著他的手讓他坐起來，拍了拍大倉的臉頰。見他哼了聲當作回答自己，也就沒打算繼續管他的反應，把大倉丟在一旁的手機揣進兜裡，摸了褲子口袋兩下確認他的錢包還安穩的放在口袋裡，拉著讓他的手環過自己脖子，一個施力就把大倉架了起來。

和包廂裡還算是神智清楚的人表明了兩人要提前離開，兩人的費用也提前算好拿給了信得過的人，安田彎著嘴角揮揮手離開，沒有回頭地架著人出了門，KTV隔音效果極佳的門，把那些喧雜的聲音隔在了屋內，被華而不實的吊燈照亮的走廊，冷氣開的有點低，倒是和剛剛室內熱騰的氣氛有了區隔。

兩人被冷的打了個激靈，安田還慶幸自己身上為了造型而穿上的薄外套能夠遮去一點寒氣，而大倉好像終於願意多睜開點眼，轉過頭先入眼的是安田的側臉，再往上是眼角，眉尾，軟軟的垂在額前的瀏海，調轉視線往下盯著他側臉上的痣，沿著側臉線條往上看見的是銀色的眼鏡框，細細的眼鏡腳和圓框在他的臉上落下了陰影。

親上去的時候，大倉並沒有把這件事歸罪於酒精，他就是單純想親了，還為了現在沒有丸山來打攪而感到慶幸，安田的嘴唇總是保養的很好，還有著護唇膏甜甜的味道，沒有因為天氣而乾裂，他的吻嘗起來有酒的味道，微微苦澀，卻還混著水果的香氣，大倉想了想，大概是軟桃般的甜味，尾韻還有些許的菸味，稱不上美味，卻讓人上癮。

"親完了嗎？要做就回家做。"安田見他微微退開了，也讓自己往後退了點，剛剛親吻的時候腿側的手機貼著大腿在瘋狂震動，可想而知如果是開了聲音的模式怕不是能在走廊吵到服務生都來圍觀，而一切的源頭，大概是丸山已經到了在給他打電話。

"回家就要把yasu分給maru了，不想回去。"安田往前跨了兩步，而大倉就直接賴在了原地，就這麼掛在安田身後，兩個人和地板呈現出了奇怪的三角形，要說的話，像是地震時的黃金三角，而安田充當的是牆壁角色，大倉的鼻息噴在安田的頸間，因為掛在安田背後，他沒有看見安田皺了皺眉。

"我可不是你的所有物。"安田按著他的頭往後，嘴角繃得緊緊的，大倉看到他的表情也知道他有點生氣了，非常自覺地抬起手，退離了他三步遠，就這麼站在原地低著頭像是在反省自己的言論過失。

"對不起嘛yasu..."安田轉過身來，大倉看見了調轉的鞋跟，像是在主人面前失寵了的金毛般微微抬起了頭，失了平常的那份從容自信，看上去倒是真有那麼點可憐。安田剛剛的不愉快其實也只是一閃即逝，現在看著他這麼可憐的樣子，不管是裝的還是真的都有點好笑地過分。

"沒事沒事，嗯?我們走了，maru在等我們。"安田彎起嘴角，伸長了手揉了揉他的頭髮，看著他還是一副慘兮兮的棄犬樣，便像是安撫一樣在他額上親了下。

"好了，走吧。"

*  
丸山在車上敲著方向盤，距離剛剛給安田打電話已經過了五分鐘，還是維持著那邊沒有接通，一直到傳出您撥的電話轉接語音信箱的狀態，他莫名的覺得很不安，沒有為什麼，要相信這叫做京都人的第六感。

雖然他知道，五分鐘是不夠他倆在廁所做點什麼，丸山就算再怎麼想詆毀大倉也不覺得他是會早洩到這點時間就不行的程度的傢伙，但時間拖得越長，他就變得越焦躁，畢竟大倉不是沒有過自己吃獨食被他抓到的前科。

越來越焦躁，手指下敲擊的速度也變快了，彷彿是撥弦的提前練習，雖然他現在沒有心情講這種笑話。正當他準備下車去找人時，便看見兩個高低不等的人影從門口晃出來，比較大的那個還幾乎是要把小個子壓垮。

丸山把車子往前開，安田敲了敲後車門他就下了車子的鎖，後座的車門被拉開，安田一個用力大個子就被甩在了後座上，頭還磕到了椅子的硬質皮墊讓大倉有點暈呼呼，沒等他坐起，車門又被一把關上，剛剛的小個子則是拉開了副駕駛座位的車門上車。

"抱歉，等很久了吧。"安田上了車，拉著操縱桿調整椅子的前後，一邊低頭撥弄著側邊的安全帶，上個坐在這位置的人感覺是沒什麼耐心等安全帶縮回去的長腿傢伙，他沒怎麼耐心的下場就是導致了帶子被弄得捲纏起來的後果，讓安田著實費了番功夫。

"沒有很久，也就剛到吧。"雖然五分鐘前才打過電話，只為通知他自己已經到了，但被這樣一問嘴上還是要說自己來沒多久，丸山沒有拉起煞車，轉過頭就是盯著安田的側臉，盯到他都轉了過來。

"怎麼了嗎？"見到他盯了自己這麼久，安田反射性先是往自己臉上摸，摸了一圈都沒摸到什麼，沒有吃到臉上的餅乾屑，食物渣，或是被根本不存在的慶生蛋糕沾上的奶油，自然也沒有酒水之類的痕跡，雖然那個不用摸就能感覺到臉頰的濕潤。

"yasu...為什麼不跟我一起坐?"後座的大倉在這時坐了起來，嘟著嘴拍了拍自己隔壁的座位，脖子上的大金鏈條掉了出來，丸山可以從後照鏡看見他不滿的臉，怎麼著，看上去像是被搶走了玩具的小孩，還是特別土豪的那種地主家的傻孩子。

"因為我不放心你跟他獨處在後座，等等你如果吐在車上，今晚我會把門鎖起來。"丸山冷靜地拉起了手煞車，雖然大家平常揶揄他是個掛牌駕駛，除了京都的大路上都不敢開車，但真要說起來他的開車技術也還算能倚靠的。

丸山的時速在交通守則上限及大倉嘔吐邊緣線徘徊，但畢竟KTV其實離三人居住的公寓不遠，開回去也沒用上多久時間，丸山熄了火下車，他拉開了安田那側的車門，沒有理會後座剛剛因為下地下停車場時的大拐彎而被甩在坐椅上的大倉。

停車場特有的潮濕氣味灌進車子裡，安田從車裡鑽出來點頭道了聲謝，車門在身後被關上，沒等他反應過來就被扯著手腕壓上了車門，丸山的嘴唇緊抿著，就這麼靠了過來，直接貼上了他的嘴唇，沒有多餘的深入，只有像是蜻蜓點水般的輕巧。

"你出門忘記帶護唇膏了?"丸山的嘴唇有點乾，還起了點皮，想來是沒有好好保養，又吹了點冷風，安田退開就這麼說了，掏出了隨身的護唇膏就給他塗了圈，丸山抿了抿，和自己喜歡用柑橘系的氣味不同，安田總是喜歡那種香香甜甜的口味，家裡的櫃子裡總是常備著護唇膏，薄荷，柑橘，還有佔據了半壁江山的草莓護唇膏，幾乎都是安田的存貨。

順手給自己的嘴唇也滾上了一圈，一旁的車門終於被推開了，下來的大倉搖搖晃晃，小腿發抖的像剛出生的小鹿，甩著腦袋，用著被丸山當成梗甚至為了這個都換了聯絡人名字的姿勢動作，像是想讓自己的腦袋清醒一點，抬頭望去眼前的人看上去是好幾個人影重疊在了一起，但是就算這樣也阻礙不了他一撲把自己掛到了安田身上。

"yasu，我也要。"大倉嘟了嘟自己的嘴巴，讓安田也給他上護唇膏，安田看了他一眼，壓制住自己想要把整隻護唇膏連蓋帶頭直接戳上去的衝動。

和著丸山把大倉扛回三個人住的地方，把人放到了精緻的布藝沙發上，沙發是前陣子安田挑的，在大倉和丸山吐到上個沙發安田自己就算洗過沙發套都不打算坐之後被強制換成了這個，大概是潛意識忌憚著安田的突然發火，兩人倒是再醉也沒吐在這上面過。

看著躺得大剌剌，手腳像是有自己意識一般擺出了奇怪形狀的大倉，安田無奈地搖了搖頭，隨手拉過了抱枕墊在頭下讓他能睡得更舒服，想進廚房給他沖杯蜂蜜水，順便敲著腦袋回想著醒酒湯該怎麼做，卻在進了廚房之後被人從背後抱住。

"sho醬，今天是禮拜五。"丸山的手從他的T恤下襬伸了進去，往上撩得動作碰到了安田的腹肌，相比自己結實的很多，丸山突然想起了安田曾去自己家作客，早起吃早餐時看見自己的父親秀肌肉的第一個反應是驚訝，第二個反應是轉過頭質疑自己為什麼沒有那樣的肌肉，只有還看的過去的身體線條，還有有時會被過度放縱的小肚楠。

摸上去明明很結實，但如果攔腰抱起又是輕的不像話，丸山每次都要質疑一下安田他都把飯吃去哪裡，最後才想起來，多半是三分之一給了自己三分之一給了那個在沙發上爛醉的傢伙，認識安田的日子不短了，卻從沒搞懂只吃那點東西的安田是怎麼做到每天都元氣滿滿。

"嗯，所以這禮拜只有maru嗎？"默認了丸山手指的動作，安田歪了歪頭，留個了他一個正好卡上下巴的空間，手上的動作也沒停止，手指熟練的從一堆瓶罐中摸出裝著蜂蜜的罐子，大半的用量多半都是給三人用去做解酒用的蜂蜜水了，只有少部分被大倉拿來做那些能讓肉更滑嫩入口的步驟。

"他要的話他自己會醒吧，現在只專心想著我的事，不可以嗎？"丸山的手臂緊了緊，卻又像是害怕他受傷而放鬆，臉頰在他的耳側摩擦，把吐息都吹在他的耳後，帶來的搔癢感讓安田閃了閃，卻沒有掙脫他的懷抱。

杯子注入冷水，黃澄透明的蜂蜜還在杯子底沉積，長柄的湯匙攪了攪，湯匙撞擊在白瓷杯壁上發出了清脆的聲音，整個杯子都染上了透明感的黃色，像是偷剪了塊陽光放在杯子裡，安田把杯子往桌上放，還怕被碰掉般順手往內推了點，才轉過來正對著丸山。

"maru今天，好像跟平常不一樣?"安田的兩隻手碰在丸山的臉頰上，紅紅的蘋果肌摸上去有些燙手，往中間一擠就會變成親吻魚一樣的表情，像是滿意自己的作品一樣點了點頭，待到安田放開了手，丸山就這麼直接的親了上來。

如果說剛剛還沒注意到，但丸山的舌尖鑽進來安田就發現了，親吻帶著些微的苦澀，再配上他那有點紅的蘋果肌和耳朵尖，安田忽然想起了剛剛進廚房時，角落的回收區有個擠扁的啤酒罐，猛用力一推開丸山，頭往後一退，再往前額頭就這麼直接撞上了丸山的下巴。

"痛...sho醬?"丸山一時也不知道自己被抓到了什麼把柄，或是因為什麼又讓安田生氣了，剛剛強硬的進攻眼神又變回了平常那個軟呼呼的maru醬專屬表情，抿著嘴看著他，像隻無辜的大型犬。

"你喝酒了?"安田直直盯著他，丸山自己知道，他從來沒成功在安田面前說過謊，不論原因是本來就不擅長說謊，連偽裝都顯得很鱉腳的自己，又或是安田太過純淨直接的眼神，總讓他說不了謊。事到如今丸山只能點了點頭，安田露出了個氣鼓鼓的表情，還有看上去只差沒把中指插到丸山的鼻孔裡的憤怒。

但在幾秒之後又抿了抿嘴，像是放過了丸山，一邊碎念著你告訴我我就自己打車回來了，他趁著安田分心又靠了上去，安田瞪了他一眼卻沒有再做出抗拒的反應，原先緊繃的身體也像是放鬆了下來。

原本被弄給大倉的蜂蜜水被安田塞進了丸山手裡強制要他喝完，安田拉開櫥櫃翻找有沒有剛好晾乾得新杯子，起身時卻被拉進一個懷抱，又是丸山的一個親吻，還伴隨著流入口中的清甜液體，好似讓因為酒精而騷動的腦袋有些冷靜下來。

大倉起來要是知道自己輸了兩個吻估計要鬧，安田這麼想。

寬鬆的褲裙是安田最喜歡的一款下著，起碼在這有些微涼的天氣是如此，丸山沒有偏好哪種，反正只要安田的衣服不過度前衛，大概自己也只能詞窮的誇得出好看，不像大倉總能蹦出各種話語，每次在這種時候他就覺得自己跟大倉應該互換一下專業，自己應該古板的跟錢還有數字交往，大倉才適合跟柔軟纖細的文字和修飾言詞們待在一起。

軟質的布料貼上去有些涼感，往內探卻沒遇到另一層阻礙，丸山就算在家裡看多了他裸體或是不多著衣物，知道安田的裸體其實也沒什麼其他的意思，但直觀來說還是不太能接受安田這樣的習慣，雖然就事實上的確很方便他動作。

"今天又沒穿內褲?哪天被發現了怎麼辦?"指尖觸碰到細捲的毛髮，再往下一點就能碰觸到他的性器，熟門熟路地圈住擼動幾下就會有反應，丸山很享受這個過程，喜歡當安田手淫的時候他仰起的下巴，喜歡他喉結的線條，喜歡他耳垂和耳骨上閃閃發亮的銀製飾品，喜歡他鎖骨上細細的項鍊，像是在他身上點綴了星辰。

"又不會...有人...注意到..."舒服的加重了呼吸的聲音，舌尖的輕顫讓字語都變得柔軟黏糊，安田的屁股靠著大大的木質桌子，再被丸山抱了上去，這張桌子還是大倉挑的，夠結實耐重，平時能放下最簡單的三人份晚餐不是問題，必要時候他們也在這裡做過不少次，當然這個他們，包含了三個人。

把褲子勾著邊緣往下跩，被挑逗勃起的性器就露了出來，丸山蹲了下來，也沒什麼嫌棄就含了上去，勃起的陰莖只要被舌尖滑過龜頭邊側就會讓安田發出像是小貓被安撫一樣的細吟，抵了抵馬眼又會在流出前列腺液被舔去的時候腳趾緊勾，安田的腳分跨在丸山的肩上，時不時下滑到他的上手臂，安田的腳背有涼鞋留下來的曬痕，像是平日課間漫步時從樹葉間灑落的陽光留下了他們的痕跡。

沒打算讓他就在這裡洩出來，丸山知道今晚的時間還長著，他射多了傷身，退開了自己和他之間的距離，丸山低頭親吻著安田的小腿，掛著銀色星星腳鍊和藍色編繩的腳踝，腳背，甚至是剛剛還被襪子所包裹的腳趾，指尖在他的腳底掃了掃，對上了他微微笑彎的眼睛。

丸山扶著讓他下了地，安田其實不是很在意所謂腳有沒有踩地心理踏不踏實的問題，反正平常有機會坐到高腳椅時腳踩不到地的時間也不少，丸山親了親他的臉側，安田感覺到了他手掌心的汗，簡直就像是他倆同堂通識課第一次同組上台做期末發表，緊張時十指交握碰到得一樣多。

被扶著腰轉了過來，安田只能用自己的兩隻手撐著桌子，把屁股正對著覬覦他的丸山，穴口被丸山的手指按了按，有些日子沒做得結果就是有點緊，要探進一隻手指都弄得有些疼，安田感覺到他貼近了點，湊在自己的耳邊問問題。

"你覺得橄欖油還是蜂蜜比較好?"

"我就不能有個比較正常的選項嗎?"安田回過頭來皺了皺眉頭，走幾步路的客廳，矮櫃裡就有常備的潤滑劑，只要小心一點應該大倉就不會醒，他不懂丸山為什麼要冒著會被責罵浪費食物的風險問自己這個問題。

"我開玩笑的。"丸山挑了挑眉，在安田都沒來得及說他破壞氣氛的時候就雙手一提，把人半扯半抬的拉到了客廳。

安田站在沙發後候著丸山，身子往前彎，褲子被褪到膝蓋上的屁股涼颼颼也不介意，一手撐著沙發，另隻手伸出食指戳了戳大概是睡著了的大倉，看著他張著的嘴還時不時閉起咀嚼，像是在夢中也享受著均一價298一串的烤鳥串燒一樣，安田覺得看上去有點傻，忍不住想笑。

"嗚!"冰涼觸感突然貼上了臀縫，還帶著有點黏稠的觸感緩緩下流到雙腿之間，再沿著大腿蜿蜒而下，讓安田一下子沒防住聲音，看到大倉聽見聲音之後眉毛皺了皺，瞇了瞇眼像是要睜開，生怕吵醒大倉的安田摀住了嘴巴，任由著後面的丸山把潤滑劑抹開在他的臀縫，再就著冰涼的觸感往體內探。

緊閉的穴口被兩隻手指分開，鑽進體內的一瞬間讓他有點不適感，安田的另隻手一下子抓緊了手下的沙發布，指節都用力的有點泛白，指尖也有些發紅，像是要把布料死攢到抓出痕跡，光是摀住嘴唇還不夠，安田咬住了自己的下唇。

丸山的手指在安田體內進出，並起進入和分開拉出的感覺，蹭在內壁的嫩肉上特別鮮明，他的手指上有些繭，多半是握筆和隨興彈著吉他跟貝斯所磨出來的，稍稍蹭到又是不同的刺激感，先是兩隻，之後又加入一隻手指，在體內進出著，外側的大拇指還在安田的會陰上來回掃刮，另隻手就著安田前端流出的前列腺液擼動著他的性器。

不單單只對身下的敏感處進攻，丸山的手指一邊還在後穴擴張翻攪找尋能讓他顫抖發狂的那點，另隻手把安田的衣物往上撩，用手指揉捏著他突起的乳珠，又是捏又是揉得，丸山的手指有點燙人，和安田身體自帶的熱度把剛剛從KTV出來皮膚上還貼著的寒意一掃而空。

丸山終於找到了那點，第一次碰上時安田突然瞪大眼睛顫抖了下，再次觸上時他甚至軟了腰，手指變著方法用指甲頂過，用指節抹過，又是用指腹按上那個點，弄得安田腰腿痠軟，放開了手死咬著下唇，要靠兩隻手按著沙發才能撐住自己。

前方的性器不住流下液體，丸山的大拇指封死了小孔，像是在提醒著安田，後面在屁股裡翻攪的手指也抽了出來，丸山拉下了自己的褲子，早已蓄勢待發的性器抵上了安田的後穴，緩慢地往他體內楔入，一點一點地填充掉緊鎖內壁中的空間，柔軟的嫩肉推擠，吸附著他的性器，拔出都能帶出一點粉粉的嫩肉，再被頂入的動作狠狠帶入。

細細地呻吟從咬住的嘴唇失守，跳躍過頂住上顎的舌尖，從兔牙的縫隙間溜出，像是細細的蚊音干擾著大倉的睡眠，安田閉上了眼睛，腰隻已經有些無力，膝蓋微彎的承受著丸山緩慢的進出，相較於大倉，丸山是喜歡緩慢的進出那型，享受著填塞著腸壁被嫩肉緊裹的觸感，還有觸碰著身下人緊繃的肌肉，鼓起的腹肌，一點一點是被自己留下的痕跡，意識到的同時都讓他感到滿足。

丸山的眼前是安田被有點長的髮尾所垂蓋而有些白皙的皮膚，頭髮掃過鼻尖的時候讓他覺得有點癢，彎下身子靠上去，用嘴唇貼上他光滑的皮膚，安田在一眾因為天天熬夜而精神不濟膚況不好的傢伙中顯得像個特例，丸山尤其愛這碰上去平滑的觸感，讓他不住留下自己的痕跡。

先是用牙齒輕咬，造成的微微痛感又在出現牙印之後被用舌尖撫平，舔了舔之後再覆上吸吮，直到在肌膚上留下櫻色的痕跡，從後頸的髮際線下往下移動，沿著蝴蝶骨和脊椎，時不時會去把自己的記號留在了安田的耳後，丸山和大倉在這種時候是一路人，也曾在安田安睡時兩人比較著誰留下的吻痕多。

安田換了換撐著沙發的動作，小小的動作讓沙發上睡著的大倉已經有些轉醒的趨勢，丸山卻沒有要停手的意思，趁著安田因為擔心大倉而分心，直接頂上了他體內的敏感處。

"啊!"安田一下子沒克制住自己，咬著下唇卻也無法挽回失守的聲音，見到沙發上的大倉有幽幽轉醒的可能，丸山只是加重了下身的動作，畢竟他已經預見了等等那個比自己還高出了點的幼稚傢伙就會來跟自己搶了。

大倉睡得不是很安穩，雖然他是個到哪裡幾乎都睡得著的主，但身下一顛一顛的感覺，總讓他覺得自己在艘不是那麼豪華的客船上吃著東西，又想吃又想吐，耳邊一直有聲音刺激著自己，不是那種細細的蚊音，是更能讓自己興奮的那種。

睜開了瞇著的眼睛，腦袋裡活像剛剛有500個丸山隆平在和500個錦戶亮吵架般頭疼，酒精的後遺症讓他整個人都不舒服，更何況是抬頭看見了兩個正扶著沙發，做著用想像就知道被沙發被側擋住的地方是怎麼情況的動作，大倉一個翻身就下了沙發，躺在柔軟的地毯上試圖用著自己的腹肌讓自己成功爬起來。

安田感覺一隻手捏住了自己的下巴，正在疑惑著怎麼想丸山的手都不會從那方向身來，就感覺嘴唇貼上了另片唇，更濃的酒味堵住了剛要出逃的呻吟，也讓腦子變的更為混亂，雙手向前抓到的大概是大倉的手臂，而他的手指還是捏著自己的下巴強制性地深入這個吻。

吻到像是抽去了彼此所有的呼吸，留給彼此灌滿發酵啤酒花氣味和尼古丁的一個吻，大倉終於肯放開了安田，抬起頭看著丸山，丸山慢條斯理地把自己的性器頂到最裡側，就著跟大倉交頭接耳地姿勢說道"剛剛可是我開車載你們回來的，這次我輪先享用了。"

抽出自己的性器幫助安田換了個位置，讓他跪在沙發上頭向著大倉的襠部，丸山還算好心，沒打算只吊著大倉的胃口，剛剛拔出的性器又頂了回去，讓安田小小的哼嘰了下，眼下鼻尖正湊著的部位，安田不用碰也知道大倉憋的難受，手指解開了他的褲帶就往下拉，指尖摸著因為酒精效果還保持著半軟半硬狀態的小傢伙。

舌頭舔了舔，在柱身上來回打轉，指尖摩擦碰觸著下方的囊袋還有龜頭下緣部分，大倉總是喜歡把自己弄得光溜溜的，安田摸過他的皮膚，此刻只能感覺到毛髮剛長出的扎手感，後方的丸山還在耐著性子慢慢進出，溫吞蹭過敏感點的時候能誘出安田發出輕哼，舌尖的動作也頓了頓。

安田的舌頭舔了舔頂端，抬著眼看著他，大倉的性器在安田的動作下已硬起挺立，低頭看見安田張口含住的動作，在感覺到那濕熱的口腔包裹住龜頭的同時發出了滿意的粗喘，被盡可能的吞入，收起牙齒小心的舔弄都帶給了大倉滿足感，大倉的手放在安田的後腦勺，摸著他柔順的頭髮。

丸山進出的動作雖然沒怎麼改變頻率，但一次次的把安田往前撞的動作讓安田在不可控下往前了點，把大倉的性器吞入到了讓人乾嘔的地步，突然變窄的觸感也讓大倉招架不住，還因為難以呼吸而讓全身的肌肉都收緊了，連丸山的呼吸也變的沉重起來，安田無法吞嚥下的津液從嘴角流出，在退開大倉時用力的呼吸，鼻尖滿滿都是男人的麝香味，失了力道的重吮就是成功讓本來就在射精邊緣的大倉繳械了，還在射出的同時拔出口腔的結果就是把白漿弄得到處都是，連安田的鏡框都不能倖免。

丸山在剛剛的收緊就忍耐不住，但就是奇怪的比拚心理讓他不想比大倉還早繳械，而此刻見到兩個喘著氣的人他也加重了力道，重重地在安田敏感處磨了兩下的動作讓他又直起了身子，咬著下唇喘氣，濕熱的內壁繳緊了丸山，讓他也在安田體內洩了出來，手指伸到前方，安田的性器在頂端被手指打轉了幾圈之後，罩住了頂端射出體液。

拔出性器的同時還帶出了點白漿，沿著會陰緩緩下流，大倉細長的手指揩掉了安田臉上的精液，湊到他唇邊描繪著他的唇形，鮮紅色的舌頭不自覺地伸出，下意識地舔了舔他的指間，大倉忍不住把他一把抱上大腿，鼻尖磨著鼻尖對視，又親了上去，吻嘗起來有精液的腥味，但大倉不在意，他也沒必要在意。

剛剛丸山射進去的精液還在緩緩地溢出，大倉也不管了，就這麼就著那汁水橫流的觸感插了進去，重新被填充的感覺讓安田發出了小聲的呻吟，大倉自然是沒有錯過那一點聲音，兩手抱著他的膝下把人抱起，又是舔又是吸吮的玩弄著胸前的乳尖，鬆手讓他自然地下落，又是深深地插了進去。

丸山懷裡空了人，他也不在意，一人一次像是他跟大倉兩個人默認的規則，當然這不會告訴安田，丸山扳過他的臉對著自己，就這麼吻上了他，舌尖掃刮著口腔黏膜上的津液，好似還能嘗到一點蜂蜜的甜，深吻一點一點的抽去安田的呼吸，大倉卻還在頂弄著，把著他軟了的腰，一下一下的把手從他的背脊下滑。

趁著放開安田還在喘氣的空檔，丸山湊到了大倉耳邊說道:

"去房間吧，這裡不方便。"

*  
安田被抱上了床，腳下跪著的是柔軟的床墊，潔白的床單大概在一夜之後會變得亂七八糟，但現在就如同邊上時鐘指著的時間，誰也沒打算去管，他還是坐在大倉的腿間，承受他一次次的向上頂弄，嘴唇被佔據，不是沉溺於大倉的深吻就是在和丸山交纏，連喘息的餘地都沒有，更何況是說話。

大倉已經在裡面射了一次，卻沒有完全拔出來，又在進出的過程再次硬起，拔出時的動作帶出了體內的白漿，卻又在頂入時被擠了回去，抽插的動作讓穴口變成了肉紅色，還讓他隱約帶出了點白濁的細沫，安田的性器摩擦在大倉的小腹上，射出的精液，溢出的前列腺液在兩人的腹部上糊畫著，沒有要停下的意思。

感覺到一個冰冷的東西又湊上來在穴口按壓的同時，安田不敢置信的轉過了頭，丸山朝他晃了晃手裡的潤滑劑，而手指卻是在穴口打轉著，微微用力就擠了進去，和原先就差在裏頭大倉的性器擠位子，比以前都擴張的要大的感覺讓安田趕到不適，扭著腰想要逃開，丸山的手指卻執意往裡探了探。

大倉揉捏著他的乳尖直把旁邊的皮膚都染上了淡紅，另隻手上下摩擦著他的柱身，性器在安田身體裡不動，而注意力被轉移的安田在丸山的幾次進出動作之下也算是適應了那份飽脹感，感覺到他加多了手指，在內裡抽插，按著內壁，直把裡頭翻攪得濕潤柔軟，卻是又退出了手指。

被大倉又親上來的唇分去了注意力，察覺到丸山抵在後穴的性器也沒來的及反應，就這麼被沿著剛剛手指退出空出的部分被填上，但畢竟還是手指和性器本身的差別，讓安田還是喘著收緊了指尖，剪的光滑乾淨的指甲刮過大倉的手臂，讓他又緊了緊臂彎，丸山往內頂的性器算是進去了，在安田的體內和大倉的性器貼著，一時半刻沒了動作。

安田轉過來對上丸山那賊兮兮像是終於成功的笑臉，再對上大倉裝做無辜的神情，一瞬間想打人，他敢打賭這兩個人不是第一次想做這種事，這次用著酒精這種藉口做了...打斷了安田思考的是兩人又動了起來，先是一個人退出，卻還是再能被穴口含住的淺度，再用力的進入，再換一個人退出，敏感處時時刻刻被頂著摩擦，鼓起的小腹微微一按內壁就會劇烈收縮，快感太過於直接，從尾椎骨以光速蔓延，安田只剩下了喘息的空間，默默的承受兩人的入侵。

因為容納的更多變得更緊的後穴，濕熱的嫩肉裹住了兩人的陽具，擠壓摩擦的感覺更鮮明，安田的前端已經射不出來了，只有一點點可憐的液體往外漫著，下腹酸疼的厲害，想要抗拒一次次撞上敏感處的動作，卻又沉溺於快感之中無法自己，兩人抵著那處射出了精液，長時間的刺激讓已無精液可射的他失禁了，整個人失神的半瞇著眼，嘴角在剛剛的親吻中被吮的帶紅，此刻正流過無法吞嚥下的口水。

感覺到自己的肚子裡被填得滿滿的，兩人拔出了性器，後穴卻一時半刻合不上，汩汩地往外漫著白漿，像是艷麗的春宮圖般，此刻的安田沒有反抗的力氣，也不想去反抗了，他把這視為了代價，作為享受著丸山的溫柔，大倉的任性，佔據了兩個人份的溫暖之後，過度貪心所獲得的代價，對身體負擔很大，但他卻甘之如飴。

汗水沾濕的頭髮被人用指尖纏繞打轉玩弄著，身體上的紅痕被交疊在身上的男人一個個親吻，像是要安撫他似的，舔過被揉擰過度的乳尖微縮了下，被咬上後頸吻痕的動作弄得縮起了脖子，丸山和大倉沉迷在他身上劃分疆土，而他只能張著腿感覺精液沾滿谷間。

指尖抹過胯下，混合著不知道是誰的白漿被沾染到了上頭，安田對著一成不變的天花板像是在對比著兩個白色的色號，又像是嘲笑著這樣能夠如此快速抽離性事的自己而勾起了嘴角。

"我想去洗澡。"

至於故事會不會在熱氣蒸騰的浴室，在放滿了安田的飾品的洗臉檯邊，在毛玻璃的後面，在能容納得下三個人的大浴缸裡繼續。

我們無從得知。

___________潘洛斯三角，被稱之為「最純粹形式的不可能」  
FIN.


End file.
